My Angel
by Silent Angel 1291
Summary: Neji lay in the hospital bed, remembering his fallen angel… NejiTen Oneshot


S.A.: Idea just popped into my head. Don't ask me.

Title: My Angel (I know it's not original. Bite me.)

Summery: Neji lay in the hospital bed, remembering his fallen angel… (NejiTen One-shot)

Warnings: Character death

Type: One-shot

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto.

S.A.: Here we go!

(Dream)

_Neji and Tenten were surrounded by ninjas from the Sound._

_"Tenten, run. Go find Lee. He has the scroll, that's what's important." Neji whispered to her._

_"I'm NOT leaving you, Neji." She responded._

_"Ten-" His rebuttal was cut off by a Sound Ninja throwing a kunai._

_The battle begun._

_After three hours, Tenten whispered to Neji. "I'm running out of Chakra."_

_"Then run."_

_"I told you, I'm not leaving you."_

_Deciding that it would be to hard to argue with her and fight at the same time, Neji said, "Then I guess we both have to run." Neji grabbed her hand and pulled her in the direction he thought Lee left. The Sound fallowed them. Tenten ran ahead of him. After only a few minutes, he heard her scream. He realized he had been going in the wrong direction when he skidded to a halt in front of five Sound that had some how managed to get in front of them, which were standing on the edge of a cliff. The one in front of the cliff was holding Tenten._

_"Better catch your girlfriend." Then, the Sound Nin threw Tenten off the cliff. Without even thinking, he jumped after her._

_"NEJI!"_

_He was heavier, so he fell faster and past Tenten. He grabbed a branch and Tenten's hand, successfully discontinuing both their falls. A half an hour passed with them hanging on._

_"TENTEN! NEJI!"_

_"LEE!" Tenten yelled._

_"Did you two fall off the cliff?"_

_"A Nin threw me and Neji jumped to save me. Did you complete the mission?"_

_"Yes, I gave Tsunde the scroll. Hold on! I'll go get back-up and we'll help you! JUST DON'T FALL!"_

_"We won't. Just go." Neji said._

_They both held on for fifteen minutes, then, Neji heard a cracking sound above him. His eyes widened as he realized that the branch was beginning to break. "Tenten. The branch is breaking."_

_"Yeah, I heard."_

_"NEJI! TENTEN! I've got back-up! We're coming! It'll take us about ten minutes. You guys are pretty far down…"_

_"Neji… I have to tell you… I love you…"_

_"Tenten! Stop! We're going to be fine. Just ten more minutes!"_

_She was crying. "Neji… please… even if you don't mean it… could you tell me you love me? Please?"_

_"Tenten, we're-"_

_"Please, Neji?"_

_"I…" Neji gulped. "Love you."_

_"Thank you. I know you don't mean it, but it makes me happy just to hear it."_

_"I did mean it. I do love you. That's why I jumped after you."_

_"Neji." She was almost sobbing now. There was another crack. "Neji… that branch isn't going to hold both of us until help arrives…"_

_"Tenten! Tenten, please hold on!"_

_"Neji… I love you… so, I'm going to let you live…" She let go._

_"TENTEN!" He screamed as he watched her plummet to her death. He cried. He, Hyuga Neji, cried. And, a few minutes later, that was how Lee, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto found him, tired, crying and heartbroken._

(End Dream)

"Neji!" Neji opened his eyes to see Sakura staring at him. "Oh, thank god."

"Wha…?" Then he remembered. _"It wasn't just a dream. I remembered that."_ Yes, Tenten had died to save him. And yet, he still ended up in the hospital. Only, it was five years after her death. The Sound had ambushed him and he had been caught in a situation similar to the one he had been caught in five years ago. However, this time, he had been alone and he didn't walk out of it with just a few bruises. He had been fatally injured.

_Beep, Beep, Beep…_

The entire Rookie Nine, plus Lee, was in the room, with Hinata clinging to her fiancé and Ino and Shika with their hands in a death grip. Ino relaxed slightly and smiled. He knew he shouldn't upset her so much when she was pregnant.

_Beep, Beep, Beep…_

He wondered what that sound was before he realized that it was the machine that monitored his heart.

_Beep… Beep… Beep…_

Sakura looked startled as the beeping noise began to slow. Then, he saw her. Tenten stood there, in a simple white dress with pure white wings on her back. She was an angel.

"Ready to go, Neji?" She asked softly.

His angel. His angel had come back to show him the way to heaven. She looked so beautiful and he missed her so much. She admitted such inviting warmth. He wanted to leave with her.

"Neji, come on. Don't give up. DON'T DIE!" Sakura was saying as everyone returned to his or her worried state. With the last of his strength, Neji managed to mutter a few last words.

"Sorry guys. Tenten's waiting for me." He closed his eyes and, in a minute, his cousin and best friends heard the sign that told them he wasn't coming back.

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…_

_"Sorry I took so long, Tenten."_

_"It's okay, Neji. I'm glad you got to live so long."_

_"I still love you, you know."_

_"I've always loved you."_

_"I'm never letting you go again."_

_He kissed his angel and walked into the golden gates in front of him, never letting her go._

The End.

S.A.: Sad with a little bit of sap. Actually, I've had this idea for a few months now. In fact, the first part of the story was Neji saying, and I quote, "Sorry guys. Tenten's waiting for me." (End quote). Like I said in the beginning, don't ask me. As has been stated before, I'm such a sucker for sappy endings. Umm… okay, let's see here. Sorry for making the "I love you"s come so quick, but hey. It was a five-year-old memory. Plus, if I wanted to make this a chaptered story, I could have started weeks before I did. But, it was destined to be a one-shot, not a series. Yeah, and the pregnant Ino? Well… I could write a small side story on Shika and Ino for this… maybe. If I get any ideas. And if anybody actually wants a story like that. Also, sorry for OOC-ness and I didn't tell you who Hinata's fiancé was because, in my personal opinion, she could be with a lot of guys. You pick who she's with (can't be Shika or, of course, Neji). 'Kay, I'm gonna go to sleep now. G'night. Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

P.S.: Listen to "My Immortal" By Evanescence if you wanna know what song was stuck in my head and then came on the radio half way through this little piece of fiction.


End file.
